daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Watanabe Yui
|affiliation = Daybreak Academy|gender = Female|occupation = Designer Singer|tcolourcode = Electric Blue (#74E6FF)|jpn = 堀渡辺|romaji = Watanabe Yui|english = Yui Watanabe|bloodtype = O-|song = Celebrate|nickname = Ui (うゐ)|tcolour = sun orange|image = Ui.png}}Yui Watanabe '''( ) is a -year-old cute type idol who now attends Daybreak Academy. She is the top designer of ᴀsᴛʀᴏ; it is her primary brand. She is commonly known as '''Ui (うゐ). Bio Appearance She has wavy dark blue hair and purple eyes. She loves to wear bows Personality Yui is known to be a relatively smart and intelligent girl with a short temper. She gets angry easily, but is loyal to her friends and is friendly and caring when she's in a good mood. She is strong-willed and mature. In the beginning, she is very reserved and shy not wanting to talk to anyone. When she is on stage and Aikatsu clothing she gets some sort of confidence out of it. Background Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = |-|Family = * Watanabe Naoko - Mother * Watanabe Kanai- Father. |-|Business= - Staff = }} Idol Information Courses * Lustrous Designing * Aurora Singing * Golden Speech Aura Her aura is comprised of five small galaxies: Milky Way, Andromeda Galaxy, Large Magellanic Cloud, Whirlpool Galaxy, and Triangulum Galaxy. Floating around. Small Stars Scattered around illuminating Yui as she performs adding she has twelve western and Chinese Zodiacs floating around, Planets of Jewelry fall from the small galaxies like rain. When activated, there is a small explosion of magenta glitter with planets of the solar system explode resembling the Big Bang with a circle of curved, blue line segments with beads of the same color separated by purple bows surrounds her. She radiates sun orange indicating she is the sun. Coords |-|Normal= |-|Rare = |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Career - Solo Albums= |-|TBA= - Season = - Feature Songs= }} - Events= |-|Aikatsu= - Acting= - Other= - Performances= }} Skills Sewing Yui continues to learn this skill at Lustrous Design. Currently, she's above average from most people. She learned to sew and create clothing for herself when she was ten because of her father who works as a tailor. She then grew more interest when she saw magazines of my dresses and outfits this is what inspired her. Singing This is her second most asset compared to the other skills. She continues to improve Astronomy Since she was five she grew interested in Astronomy and what is outside of earth. She can easily identify things from space easily. Etymology *'Yui' in Kanji is written as It means "superiority".The given name can also be written in hiragana or katakana. *'Watanabe' is written as . It means "ferryside" Trivia * Yoshino Nanjo is her voice actress ** Notable characters this seiyuu has acted are: Love Live (Ayase Eri); Tokuda Nene, Ehime Nao,and Shirai Nanami (Pripara);Senki Zesshou Symphogear (Tsukuyomi Shirabe ), Morita-san wa Mukuchi (Matsuzaka, Hana ), Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (Kudou Aiko ),and Serizawa, Renge (Battle Girl High School) *She has her own Podcast. *Her Kirakiratter account's name is @GalaxyGirl13 *'Audition Song: '''Star Train ( Perfume) *'Charm Point:' Personality *'Hobbies:' Designing, Social Media and Astronomy *'Favorite Animal': Wolf *'Favorite Color': Galaxy Blue *'Favorite Food:' Parfait * She loves Madoka Magica and especially '''RWBY' * Yui is able to find hidden cameras quickly and will pose for them ( silly/goofy or cutely ) *She more of a morning person (wakes up at 5 AM ). Though she does not look her best when she wakes up.Takes her two hours to look her best *She doesn't handle surprises very well *She loves the game Danganronpa, and has Monokuma stuffed bear in her bed She also loves the Persona franchise Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Cool Idols Category:Female Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Astro Category:Watanabe Yui Category:Seasons